The Ghosts Of Your Past
by Rollins221
Summary: Recovery told through the eyes of Finnick, Annie, Beetee, and Wiress.
1. Finnick and Annie

**"No! Stop! Don't make me do it again!"** Annie screamed.

Finnick jumped up and ran to her side. "Annie, no one's gonna hurt you. You're just having a bad dream."

She woke slowly, but still shivering. "Finnick, it was awful. They made me do things that I didn't wanna do, and I had to just take it even though I knew what I really wanted was to get back to you. I figured if I gave them what they wanted, they'd let me go, but it just got worse."

"Annie, you don't have to talk if you're not ready. It's okay. I'll wait."

"No, it's okay. I want to talk because I think it will help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I was in a cell next to Wiress, and they made her scream, too. She wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't, and all she could do was scream for Beetee, to which they'd just laugh and say, "He can't help you now."

"So then what happened?"

"Sometimes when they'd leave her room, I'd sneak over and try to comfort her. She just wanted to get back so that Beetee could make her feel safe again, so when we finally got free, that's why you saw her run straight for him."

"It must've been so hard for you."

"You have no idea."


	2. Beetee and Wiress

Beetee & Wiress

They'd gotten a small place on the edge of 13, not unlike Finnick and Annie's. It was different for them, though. Beetee wasn't interested in Wiress in a romantic way. He was very much a protector. He figured after all she'd been through, romance was her last interest.

"Beetee?" She called out uncertainly.

"Here, Wiress," he answered her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no... just another..." She often dropped the ends off her sentences.

"Dream?" he asked. He'd become quite good at guessing her thoughts.

She nodded "Yes. About before."

"Before?"

"In Capitol," she answered. She'd also come to drop small words at times.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Bad men," she replied, shivering. "I screamed so loud. Annie heard me. She came over after.

"After?"

"When they came in."

"Okay, can you give me a little more?"

"Wanted to play games. They were aggressive, and I try to get them to stop. They wouldn't. Did the same to Annie. We're very familiar with them."

"Them?" asked Beetee.

"The men in white."

"The Peacekeepers?"

"Yes."

"You said they wanted to play games."

"Not the amusing kind, Beetee, trust me." Wiress shivered.

Beetee came around the couch she was perched on and pulled her into his arms. "They won't ever try to do that again, Wiress."

"You sound so certain," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I am."

"How?"

"Because I'll be there to make sure they can't get to you."

"But what if they get you..."

"First? We'll worry about that if it happens, but they don't even know where we are."

"So we're safe here?"

"Yes, we're safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnick and Annie**

"It was torture for me, Annie," Finnick whispered, "the- the not knowing. I had always been there to protect you, and now I couldn't. I had no idea what was going on or what you were living through. I didn't know for sure if we'd find you alive."

"There were times when I wished I wasn't," Annie admitted, "but I did my best to hold on because I knew you'd never stop looking."

"If I'd had to look until my dying breath, I would have. I was prepared to spend whatever time I had left looking for you. I wanted to make sure I'd done everything I could to make sure you were safe in my arms again."

Annie smiled. "I know you would've, and that really kept me going. Having the understanding that you were waiting for me on the other side of that hell gave me the strength I needed to keep my sanity or what was left of it. It wasn't easy, though, believe me. Every time they'd come in to see me, I knew I was in for another fight, and there were times when I genuinely believed I'd given all I had. When I'd have those moments, I'd focus on your face and what we'd have after I got free, and it would get me through. Sometimes, I'd scream out your name even though I knew you hadn't found me yet and there was no way you could hear me. Even though they slapped me to try and get me to stop, I kept going because it reminded me what I was fighting for. It's hard to talk about what happened there, but I know I need to do it cause it'll eventually help."

Finnick came around and pulled her close. "But you have no need to rush yourself, Annie," he soothed. "I have nothing but time, so if you want to stop for now, I would completely understand. I know you've been through a lot. You don't have to talk it all through in one night."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So it wouldn't disappoint you if I wanted to stop? Just for now?"

He shook his head. "Of course it wouldn't. Annie, we've all been through things that to most people would seem insurmountable. Working through this may take years. Take all the time you need. I'll be here whenever you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beetee and Wiress**

"You sure we're..."

"Safe? Yes, Wiress, we're safe. The bad men don't know where we are."

"But what if they..."

Find us? They won't find us."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, because we're hiding really, really well."

"They said they always get more."

"I don't understand."

"They say they will come back."

"They won't come back."

Very suddenly, she leaped up from the couch and tucked herself into the corner of the room, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"It's okay, Wiress," Beetee said, keeping his tone very soft and gentle. "No one's here to hurt you. No one's coming for you. You're safe."

"No, they're right there," she whispered. "They found us."

"Wiress, there's no one here but us. I promise you that. There's no one else here. I wouldn't let them get close to you."

"Beetee won't let you play these games again," she whispered, finding herself pulled fully into a flashback.

"Wiress, I'm right here. You're free. You have nothing to be afraid of." He reached out to touch her shoulder, and she flinched back. "Not again. No. You did it so many times, and I always... lose."

"Wiress, it's okay. It's okay. I promise you're safe."

She shivered. "Beetee?" she asked, blinking, unsure what had just happened.

"I'm here, I'm here," he whispered. "Can I come closer?"

Wiress nodded. "Yes, come closer."

He came and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, you're perfectly safe."

"Because you're here?"

"That's right. I won't let them come close enough to hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"Of course. You have to trust me."

"I do, but only..."

"Me? Yes, that's because we understand each other."

"How?"

"Because we've known each other a very long time."

"I'm safe here?"

"Yes, 100%."

"Promise?"

Beetee had to struggle to remain patient with Wiress's need for reassurance, but he finally said, "Yes, Wiress. You have my word."

"Then why I see them here?" she asked, genuinely scared and confused.

"You were just having a memory. They scared you so badly that you reacted to the memory of what happened in the cell."

"So they never..."

"Came? No."

"So we're still..."

"Hiding? Yes."

"Really well?"

Beetee smiled. "Yes, really well. Do you want me to go make you something to eat?"

"No, you stay."

"But you have to eat."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Ok, Come on then." He gently pulled her up and took her to the kitchen while holding her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I was thinking about this story last night and it occurred to me that if Finnick and Wiress didn't die in my world, why not bring back Mags in this one, too? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **Finnick and Annie**

A few hours passed, and Annie was going in and out of sleep. She soon woke to see Mags settled on the edge of the bed stroking her hair in a gentle maternal way. She propped herself up on her elbow. "Mags?" she asked, "Where's Finnuck?"

It took her some effort to say, "Water."

It didn't matter, though. Annie understood. "Oh, he's fishing? I didn't know you could fish here.''

"Big pond," Mags explained.

"Where? Annie asked.

"Water," Mags said again.

"Yes, I know there's water, but what I mean is, where is the pond?"

"Outside."

 _There's a revelation,"_ Annie thought, but to Mags she smiled and said, "I meant where is the pond from here?"

"Edge of trees," offered Mags.

"Oh! It's beyond the trees outside?"

Mags smiled and nodded. "I take you there?"

"No, that's okay, Mags but thanks. You stay up here, and I'll go find Finnick." She stood up and Mags nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

Annie went down to the water. "Finnick?"

He turned and smiled. "Hey. Is something wrong?" He came to her side.

"No, I'm okay. I woke up and you were gone, and Mags told me you were down here."

"Yeah, I thought I'd get us some food. It turns out Mags is actually a really good cook."  
Annie laughed. "Really?"

"Definitely. She's full of surprises."

"Seems that way." Annie glanced out at the water. "Reminds me of home a little. I miss it there."

"Maybe you and Mags and I can make our way back to 4 one day."

"You think?"

"I hope so."

"Me, too. It would be good to be home again."

He pulled her close and said, "It definitely would.

"You miss it there, too?"

"Of course. W e both grew up there."

Annie laughed. "You remember teaching me how to swim?"

Finnick laughed, too. "I was surprised you didn't know how, given we lived in a water district."

"The water scared me at first, but once you started showing me, I wasn't so afraid anymore."

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** For anyone who may be a little confused, my version of 13 is a rebuilt one that looks like that scene in one of the Mockingjay films where Katniss and Gale hunt aboveground.

 **Beetee and Wiress**

They stood in the kitchen, Wiress still holding onto his arm.

"Wiress, Kitten, I can't cook if you're holding that arm." He hadn't meant the endearment to slip out, considering he hadn't intended any of this to be romantic.

She flushed and let his arm go but stayed close, in fear that he'd get too far away and disappear.

As if reading her thoughts, he turned to her and said, "Don't worry, Wiress. I'm not going anywhere."

"No?"

"No, of course not. If I left who'd be here to protect you from the bad men?"

"No one."

"Exactly, so what would I gain from leaving your side right now?"

"Nothing."

"Now you're catching on." Beetee smiled and she returned it. He fixed her some food and sat down. "What is it?" he asked, giving her an appraising look.

"Very scared," she whispered finally.

"Of what?" asked Beetee

"Of the men."

"Wiress, I explained that. They won't come for us because they don't know where we are."

"They said..."

"I know what they said. They were just trying to scare you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Ok then."

"Now, eat a little."

"I... can't manage."

"Try. You need to keep your strength up."

"Yes, I would, but..."

"Go on."


End file.
